Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image generation-output control apparatus, and an information processing method.
Background Art
Systems that can define and control various processes for generating a printed product by using a data format such as job definition format (JDF) are known. This system can control various types of printers such as offset printers and digital printers collectively. This system can be referred to a hybrid work flow (HWF) system, and a server that controls the HWF system can be referred to a HWF server.
As to the HWF system, when the offset printer and the digital printer independently perform a printing operation based on the same print data, it is required to print the same image having no difference of font, color tone, layout or the like between an image printed by the offset printer and an image printed by the digital printer. Therefore, the same raster image processor (RIP) engine that generates raster data based on print data is disposed in each one of the offset printer and the digital printer. In this description, a term of the “same RIP engine” is used to indicate that one same type of RIP engine is disposed in each of different apparatuses. The raster data is data that is referred at a final stage when a printing operation is performed.
Typically, the RIP engine is disposed in the HWF server. When the offset printer performs a printing operation, the RIP engine in the HWF server generates raster data (hereinafter, “RIP processing”), and the raster data is transferred to a computer-to-plate (CTP) that generates a plate for the offset printer.
In this configuration of the HWF system, when the digital printer performs a printing operation, the RIP engine in the HWF server generates raster data, and transfers the raster data to the digital printer to execute the printing operation. Specifically, a digital front end (DFE) of the digital printer receives print data, and performs the RIP processing to execute the printing operation by using a printer engine.
When the digital printer performs the printing operation in the HWF system, the DFE receives data from the HWF server, and the DFE controls the printer engine of the digital printer to execute the printing operation. Therefore, as described above, the same RIP engine is disposed in the offset printer and also in the DFE.
When different types of printers are available for use as above described, print data is impositioned for one printer, and then images can be output from another printer by rearranging the print data impositioned for the one printer. For example, when the print data impositioned for the one printer is acquired by another printer, image data are rearranged based on information of the impositioned print data.
In this configuration, it is required to obtain the impositioned print data and the imposition information indicating a corresponding relationship of each page number in the print data before the imposition and each page number of the print data after the imposition. However, when the impositioned print data is input with settings of a folding process and a cutting process, the above described imposition information may be lost.